In the past, box-like structures have been provided adapted to support signs for advertising and the like. A typical structure in the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,349 to Olsen, Nov. 19, 1974, that shows a rather complicated box-like housing for a sign. Such devices are made up by assembling a plurality of interfitted parts to produce an assembly for supporting display indicia.